ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ice Age: Collision Course
| country = United States | runtime = 100 minuteshttp://www.imdb.com/title/tt3416828/technical?ref_=tt_dt_spec | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Ice Age: Collision Course is an upcoming 2016 American 3D computer-animated film produced by Blue Sky Studios. It is the fifth installment in the ''Ice Age'' film series and a sequel to 2012's Ice Age: Continental Drift. Ray Romano, John Leguizamo, Denis Leary, Queen Latifah, Keke Palmer, Jennifer Lopez and Chris Wedge are set to reprise their roles from the previous installment. Simon Pegg will also reprise his role as Buck from the third film. Mike Thurmeier and Galen T. Chu will direct the film. New additions to the cast include Jesse Tyler Ferguson, Adam DeVine, Nick Offerman, Max Greenfield, Stephanie Beatriz, Melissa Rauch, Carlos Ponce, Michael Strahan, Jessie J and Neil deGrasse Tyson. The film is scheduled for release on July 22, 2016, by 20th Century Fox. Synopsis Scrat's adventure into space sets off a series of events that threaten Manny and the rest of the herd down on Earth, forcing them to leave behind their home. On their journey, they discover an exotic place, led by its spiritual leader Shangri Llama. Cast Main characters * Ray Romano as Manny * John Leguizamo as Sid * Denis Leary as Diego * Queen Latifah as Ellie * Jennifer Lopez as Shira * Neil deGrasse Tyson as Neil deBuck Weasel * Jesse Tyler Ferguson as Shangri Llama * Simon Pegg as Buck * Jessie J as Brooke Supporting characters * Keke Palmer as Peaches * Adam DeVine as Julian * Sean William Scott as Crash * Josh Peck as Eddie * Wanda Sykes as Granny * Melissa Rauch as Francine * Nick Offerman * Max Greenfield as Roger * Carlos Ponce * Michael Strahan as Teddy * Stephanie Beatriz * Peter Dinklage as Gutt (unconfirmed) Minor characters * Josh Gad as Louis (unconfirmed) * Drake as Ethan (unconfirmed) * Nicki Minaj as Steffie (unconfirmed) * Jay Leno as Fast Tony (unconfirmed) * Aziz Ansari as Squint (unconfirmed) * Nick Frost as Flynn (unconfirmed) * Rebel Wilson as Raz (unconfirmed) * Kunal Nayyar as Gupta (unconfirmed) Sub-plot characters * Chris Wedge as Scrat Production After the release of Ice Age: Continental Drift, John Leguizamo, the voice of Sid, said of the fifth installment in the Ice Age franchise: "It sounds like they’re working on something. So hopefully the answer is YES, but I cannot say for sure." A promotional poster, shown in June 2015, at the Licensing Expo, revealed the film's full title: Ice Age: Collision Course. Release Initially the film was scheduled for release on July 15, 2016. However, the release was delayed to July 22, to avoid competition with the Ghostbusters reboot that was also scheduled for July 15. Marketing An extended sneak peek of the movie in the form of a short film called Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe was attached to theatrical showings of Blue Sky Studio's The Peanuts Movie on November 6, 2015. The teaser poster of the film was revealed on November 6, 2015 with the words "Bring Scrat Home" spoofing The Martian. The short film was released later on November 9, 2015, on 20th Century Fox's official YouTube page. References External links * * * * * * Category:Upcoming films Category:2016 films Category:2016 3D films Category:2016 computer-animated films Category:2010s animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2010s disaster films Category:American films Category:American 3D films Category:American animated films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American disaster films Category:American sequel films Category:English-language films Category:Films about animals Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Computer-animated films Category:Films set in prehistory Category:Ice Age (franchise) films Category:Impact event films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Blue Sky Studios films